Fake a smile so he can't see
by Undecover Angel
Summary: Bella loves Edward. Edward is oblivious. He is dating Tanya and is slowly drifting away. What does Bella find out? Will They ever get together for there happily ever after? ExB eventually. AH. My First Fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

"_Bonjour je m'appelle Isabella. Je dix sept. vivre ma maison paternelle et Prere, ma Ecouter plutot classique."_

"_Bonjour je m'appelle Isabella. Je dix sept. vivre ma maison paternelle et Prere, ma Ecouter plutot classique."_

I don't get this! I have been practising for the last two weeks, and I still can't get it!

"_Bonjour je m'appelle Isabella. Je dix sept. vivre ma maison paternelle et Prere, ma Ecouter plutot classique."_

Damn it! Why can't I just get this right! I have to have this down pat in time for my French oral exam, but the words just don't form properly on my tongue. They twist and flex and make it impossible for me to pronounce them properly!

"_Bonjour je m'appelle Isabella. Je dix sept. vivre ma maison pater…"_

"Oh merde! Great now I'm even swearing in bloody French! Why don't you just move to France Bella! Oh that's right! I forgot! You can't speak flipping French!"

I heard a deep velvet laugh start from behind me, I would know that laugh anywhere. I turned around to see my gorgeous best friend.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I didn't mean to snap at him, it's not that I wasn't happy to see him but I wasn't expecting to see him for at least another two and half hours. He was supposed to leave for his date with _Tanya_ about two hours ago.

"What can't I come see my best friend without having a reason? And to answer your question, Tanya cancelled so I thought I would come hang out with you tonight. Just like when we were fifteen and I would sneak through the window." Oh that just pissed me off!

"Oh sure," I extended the word sure because I was in such a _peachy_ mood!

"I don't mind that at all… I love being the second option! Because your girlfriend can't spend time with you, you decide 'I will go spend time with my best friend who I have neglected for the last two months that I have had said girlfriend.' No I don't mind that at all…" he looked shocked.

It might have something to do with the fact that I haven't spoken to him like that since I was fourteen and he had just found out that I had my period. Lets just say that it's not a good idea to mess with me when I have PMS, it just doesn't turn out well…

"Well it's not my fault your always busy, I hang out with Tanya because you don't seem to want anything to do with me, and you won't even hang out with all three of us together!" I have to admit he is right. I can't stand Tanya, so I just avoid the both of them. Now don't get me wrong she's an alright girl, beautiful, big chested, bitchy. Well there's that and she's dating the man I love.

"Wait! Wait! I don't want to fight, I'm sorry I'm just a bit sore still it's hard to be around her after she told me off for touching your shoulder and yelling at me to never see you again, it's just hard because it feels like I'm being replaced." You wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you how hard it is to listen and watch Edward with her. It literally breaks my heart. I can't stand to be near him because every time I look at her with him I wish it were me. He started walking over to me, please for my sake don't do what I think your going to do.

For gods sake don't hug me. I felt him wrap his arms around me, warming me and temporarily mending the giant crack in my heart. While at the same time breaking it all over again. I don't know what I will do if Tanya and him continue dating, it sounds so petty but I don't think I could handle it. Tanya already hates me because of how close Edward and I are.

"Bee, you know nothing could tear us apart, I could never survive without you in my life someway." That's my best friend, always looking after me.

"I know, and neither could I. Come on I need some help finishing this homework. And I could use your giant brain." And that's exactly what we did until dinner, and then he got a text.

I got a quick goodbye, and no hug. Without even seeing the text I knew it was _her. _As soon as I saw his car leave mt driveway I felt the familiar sensation tickling behind my eyes. I grabbed my guitar and started to sing the song that had become my life.

**"Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see  
****That I want and I need everything that we should be  
****I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
****And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny****That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
****He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
****I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
****The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song, in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
****And there he goes, so perfectly,  
****The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
****She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
****Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
****The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
****He's the song, in the car I keep singing don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
****I'll put his picture down and maybe  
****Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
****The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart.  
****He's the song, in the car I keep singing don't know why I do  
****He's the time taken up, but there's never enough****And he's all that I need to fall into.**

**Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see."**

As I looked at the photos of us on my wall couldn't focus; photos of us doing everything together.

My mind was so jumbled; so many thoughts in my head and they all revolved around one person. Why can't he love me? What was so special about her? As I put my guitar away I slowly walked towards my bed and laid down, not bothering to wipe the tears away I laid there until I fell asleep.


End file.
